


Pierce Me

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M, Stigmatophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojun knows what’s under Kenren’s greatcoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce Me

**Author's Note:**

> Stigmatophilia: A sexual perversion in which sexual arousal and orgasm depend upon the partner being scarred, marked, tattooed, or pierced (especially in the genital or nipple region so bars, rings, etc. can be worn).

From the relative safety his office window, Gojun couldn’t help but run his tongue over his fangs appreciatively as he watched Kenren stride purposefully across the parade ground on some urgent-seeming errand. He knew what his General was hiding under that big, black, leather, greatcoat of his and he wondered if the soft leather was chafing the tender, swollen flesh or whether Kenren had applied dressings to hide the small wounds. Salivating at the thought of restraining the man and tearing his uniform to shreds in order to satisfy his own curiosity, Gojun swallowed hard and moved towards his desk, looking for the schedule that would tell him what the General’s movements should be today.

Shutting the door behind him, Gojun locked it with a loud snicking noise. Kenren turned at the sound, and froze when he saw his superior blocking the doorway. Grinning toothily, Gojun deliberately lowered his eyes to gaze at the strip of bare flesh showing between the dark leather lapels of his General’s coat. A visible shiver ran through Kenren’s body at his actions and Gojun growled deep in his throat. Stepping forwards, he pressed his subordinate back into the wall and pinned him there – a ragged gasp betraying the reason that the other man allowed it. Tilting his head and parting his lips, Gojun slowly leant forwards until their lips touched lightly.

It was less a kiss as a violent clashing of mouths, with tongues used in place of weapons. Kenren was moaning and clutching desperately at Gojun’s back, attempting to force him even closer than he already was. Growling and using his bodyweight to pin the other man firmly to the wall, Gojun ground his chest forwards, interested to know if he could feel Kenren’s nipples through the layers of their clothing. He couldn’t. Pushing back just far enough to wedge his hands between them, he fumbled blindly at his subordinates’ uniform, wishing that he could just tear it to shreds but unable to bring himself to willingly destroy army property.

Tearing himself away from the delectable body writhing beneath him with a grunt of effort, Gojun spread the skirts of the coat wide. Except for his knee-high boots, Kenren was naked beneath it – and highly aroused. Deliberately teasing himself, Gojun ran his eyes eagerly over the other man, looking everywhere except where he most wanted to. The General’s face was flushed, his kiss swollen lips parted as he gasped for breath, his hands were clenched as though he desperately wanted to hang onto something, and Gojun was sure that if it wasn’t for the wall holding him up then Kenren would be a puddle of desperation on the floor. 

Raising his eyes, Gojun finally focused on what he wanted to see. Kenren’s nipples. Or, more specifically, on the little decorations piercing Kenren’s nipples. Decorations that were made out of chips from Gojun’s own horns. The flesh around the horn barbells was red, swollen and almost visibly throbbing – just like Gojun’s aching erection. Leaning forwards, he lipped at the piercings, feeling with his tongue where the hard slivers punctured into the erect nipples. Above him, Kenren groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain, and buried strong fingers in Gojun’s hair, wordless pleas dripping from his talented mouth.

Fumbling with the clasps of his own uniform, Gojun moaned as he finally managed to take himself in hand. Pressing forwards with his hips, he gathered Kenren’s leaking organ into the same fist, hissing at the sensation of their erections rubbing together. Rearing back as he thrust his hips forwards, Gojun looked down at Kenren’s chest. Where before his pierced nipples had been red and rather sore-looking, now they were flushed with desire and wantonly engorged with blood, the horn barbells penetrating them glistening with saliva. It was enough to push Gojun perilously close to the edge - and then Kenren moved his hands to play with the hard slivers and Gojun was lost.

Tensing his muscles and snarling at his subordinate, Gojun stared at Kenren’s fingers twisting the piercings in his nipples rather viciously as his release tore through him, splattering up the General’s chest and onto the abused flesh that he was fixated on. Panting, Gojun released his fist and dropped to his knees. Taking the naked head of Kenren’s erection into his mouth, he sucked carefully, mindful of the sharpness of his fangs – after all, they had easily pierced through the tender flesh of Kenren’s nipples, and Gojun had high hopes that his General would allow him to sink his teeth into other, more intimate, places and then to slot little slivers of his horns into the open wounds.

Running his clawed fingertips up the inside of Kenren’s thighs just hard enough to leave a red mark without drawing blood, Gojun nearly choked as his subordinate thrust his hips forwards suddenly and peaked with a wordless shout – he’d never met a man who enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure quite as much as Kenren. Swallowing as much of the bitter liquid as he could, Gojun looked up at his flushed subordinate as he allowed the softening organ to slip from his mouth. Wiping his chin with his sleeve, he rose to his feet, and gently licked he swollen flesh on Kenren’s chest clean – it wouldn’t do to allow the small wounds to become infected after all.


End file.
